<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I got lost in Laketown by RanIsHere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381394">I got lost in Laketown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanIsHere/pseuds/RanIsHere'>RanIsHere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Emotionally Constipated Thorin, Gen, Laketown, Thorin Feels, after like 10 years in fandom spaces, also?? my first fanfiction???, i finally wrote one, there be a hug, wrote this at 4 am because it just wasn't letting me sleep until i wrote it down</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:12:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanIsHere/pseuds/RanIsHere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Quest is halfway done, there's only the dragon to confront tomorrow. After all the mortal peril they've been through before, Thorin hasn't said a word of gratitude to Bilbo yet. Would he be able to?</p><p>---</p><p>Basically uhh the Carrock Hug Scene happens in Laketown instead because it makes more sense.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins &amp; Thorin Oakenshield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I got lost in Laketown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It took a long time for me to talk to you alone, Master Baggins." Bilbo jumped when he felt more than heard the low timbre near his curls. </p><p>"It's fine," he turned, the warm smile on Thorin's face was a surprise, but a nice one nonetheless. "you seem to be a bit tipsy are you alright?"</p><p>Too close for comfort in the eyes of most, the hobbit could see the dwarf's eyes darken as they trailed from the stars to the lonely mountain looming in the distance. So close, he could comfort Thorin with a brush of his hand, to break the reflection in the proverbial water.</p><p>Before Bilbo could start to move or even squeak, Thorin looked him in the eye and spoke, "I needed all the liquid courage I can get."</p><p>"For the—the dragon? I don't know about you, Thorin, but facing a dragon intoxicated doesn't seem like a good way to go about things."</p><p>That wrung a small chuckle out of the dwarf. It made Bilbo feel knots in his guts to hear, just a slight bit tighter than the ones for the dragon.</p><p>"Well, I don't see why not, maybe enough of it will confuse Smaug into thinking me a man rather than a dwarf. Not that it matters, would it Master Burglar? But...that would not be the reason I wanted to speak to you." at that the halfling's smile turned to one of confusion.</p><p>A beat of silence.</p><p>"Well, what is it then?"</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>That asked more questions than answered , only deepened the furrow of Bilbo's eyebrows.</p><p>"For what?" he laughed suddenly conscious of every little thing he's done during the quest.</p><p>"For constantly proving me wrong. Proving to me that you are not a burden, that you do, truly, have a place in my—the company. You saved us countless of times, saved ME," here the mighty dwarf's voice cracked as if choked by tears. "in more ways than you would ever care to know.</p><p>"I have thanked Mahal throughout the journey but I'm afraid that I've forgotten to show you my gratitude..."</p><p>The hug was sudden.</p><p>A sudden darkness, Thorin's unmistakable scent under layers of borrowed cloth, and warmth, delicious warmth that soaked through to his aching bones. He hugged back as best as he could, rubbing the other's back soothingly. </p><p>The dampness on his forehead came just as suddenly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The title is derived from Cape Town by The Young Veins (I got lost in cape toooown~) but it doesn't have that much significance to the story, it's just nice. pls listen to it if you have the time.</p><p>So I got the idea from this series of video essays on the hobbit movies:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uTRUQ-RKfUs</p><p>It's honestly really good, it's constructive criticism and doesn't shit on anything except corporate mandate. Like can we also please imagine if Guillermo del Toro really directed the movies aHHH how much more MAGICAL can it be ya kno<br/>Also!! the third video of the series is very eye-opening about workers', especially actors', rights in New Zealand. I really really do recommend watching it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>